deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
Carol Danvers, AKA Captain Marvel (originally Ms. Marvel), is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She appeared in the 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she fought against Android 18 from the Dragon Ball ''series. She returned for the 107th episode, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, where she fought against Shazam from ''DC Comics. In both appearances, she was voiced by Terri Doty. History Carol Danvers was once an ordinary pilot for the United States Air Force and acted as the chief of security at a restricted military base. It was here were she met Dr. Walter Lawson, the secret identity of Captain Marvel, a superhero from the Kree alien race, and became good friends with him. One day, Carol got too close to a Kree device as it explodes, and she was caught in the blast. While Captain Marvel managed to save her life, she sustained horrible injuries. After recovering, Carol discovered that the explosion somehow merged her genetic structure with Captain Marvel's, turning her into a human-Kree hybrid with Captain Marvel's powers. From that day on, she took on the superhero identity of Ms. Marvel, after the man who's powers she now had. While she was Ms. Marvel, the Brotherhood of Mutants villain and future X-Men member Rogue stole her abilities permanently, as a result, she lost her powers for quite a while. Carol Danvers has also been known by a number of other aliases Binary and Warbird. While trying to stop the Phoenix Force from coming back to Earth, Carol encountered a brainwashed Captain Marvel, who had previously died from cancer and was resurrected by the Kree, who tried to fight her and assist the Phoenix Force. After being broken out of his brainwashing, Captain Marvel decided to sacrifice the portion of the Phoenix Force that revived him to save Carol and some other heroes from being attacked by the Phoenix Force, giving up his new chance at life to buy them time. This made Carol realize just how much Captain Marvel meant to her, and as such, she took on his superhero name for herself to continue her old friend's legacy. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Android 18 VS Captain Marvel) Background * Real Name: Carol Danvers * Height: 5'11" | 180.34 cm * Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger * Former Air Force, NASA, Avengers * Avengers Clearance: Alpha * Has a "cat" named Chewie Powers * Flight * Super Strength * Super Speed * Photon & Light Energy Blasts * Energy Field Creation * Energy Absorption * Binary Form ** Power of white hole ** Star-level energy Feats * Absorbed the energy of a nuke * Recorded hit of 92 tons of force * Flew from Earth to atmo in 118 seconds * Overcame Venom symbiote * Saved the sun * Punched Iron Man out of his armor * Started 2nd superhero Civil War * Obliterated a planet as Binary * Survived two hits from Destructor's beam * Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk DEATH BATTLE! Info (Captain Marvel VS Shazam) Background * Real Name: Carol Danvers * Kree Name: Car-Ell * Height: 5'11"|180.3cm * Weight: 124 lbs|56kg * Member of Avengers, Air Force, NASA, Alpha Flight * Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger * Has a "cat" named Chewie Abilities * Superhuman physique * Superhuman speed * Flight * Regenerative healing * Precognitive awareness * Energy manipulation ** Photon blasts ** Energy constructs ** Energy absorption Binary * Power of a white hole singularity * Increased strength, speed & durability * Manipulates stellar energy * Survives in space * Self-sustaining * Light-speed flight Feats * Absorbed the energy of a nuke * Flew from Earth to the atmosphere in 118 seconds * Survived the Destructor's beam * Lifted a Celestial off the ground * Obliterated a planet * Recorded a hit equalling 92 tons of force * Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Android 18 VS Captain Marvel *''Get back. This orb is coming with me!'' *''Don't make me hurt you...'' *''Ouch! Hey!'' *''No fair! That's playing dirty!'' *''Surprise! Thanks for the energy!'' *''I can take whatever you give and dish it back twice as hard!'' *''Ha ha ha! Have a taste of your own energy!'' *''What?'' *''No fair. I can still...'' Captain Marvel VS Shazam * Stop right there! * You really think you can get away with something so petty? * Don't walk away from me, Fly-Boy! * How about this surprise? * What was that? Oh right..Shazam. * What? * No more tricks!! Gallery MVC4 MissMarvel 52311 thumb.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 1815773-marvel.png|Carol as Ms. Marvel Original_Ms._Marvel_Portrait_Art.png|Carol in her original Ms. Marvel uniform Binary_lg.png|Binary 38862BA8-B3AE-4BF4-8443-A5A54A305CDA.gif|Carol flying and shooting Photon Blasts Trivia * Captain Marvel is the 14th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk and Venom, and with the next 12 being Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** She is also the second female Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, and with the next one being Black Widow. ** She is also the sixth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver and The Hulk, and with the next ten being Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. * Captain Marvel is the sixth Marvel character to fight against a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Wolverine, Doctor Doom and Deadpool, and with the next four being Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. ** She is also the third Marvel character to lose to a non-DC character, after Beast and Wolverine, and with the next three being Silver Samurai, Carnage and Deadpool. ** She is the third Marvel character to fight against a DC and non-DC character, after Deadpool and Thor. *Captain Marvel is the 17th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, and with the next three being Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **She is the tenth returning loser, after Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Mega Man, and with the next two being Tommy Oliver and Red Ranger. **She is the seventh returning combatant to lose twice, after Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Batman and Mega Man, and with the next one being Tommy Oliver. **She is the third female character to return, after Samus Aran and Wonder Woman. **She is the third Marvel character to return, after Deadpool and Thor. **She is the fourth combatant to fight against both a male and a female combatant, after Deadpool, Thor and Wonder Woman, and with the next one being Tommy Oliver. *Captain Marvel is the 15th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman and Lucy, and with the next two being Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. **She is the fifth female to lose to a male, after Riptor, Bayonetta, Erza Scarlet and Renamon. References * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) on Wikipedia Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Military Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Pilots Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Mutant Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metahumans Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Healing Factors